


我想不出

by CRYstallization



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: I just wanna save my work you know my nation dont allow any mature thing, I try my best It is so difficult for me to add tag with English, M/M, My English teacher will kill me after she knew i forget the mean of the word"Categories", Poor Me, so tired
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYstallization/pseuds/CRYstallization
Summary: 战败线加农林，没有情感，只是搞





	我想不出

林克的长袜破了，和加农的披风一样。

精灵男孩的确已经长成了俊美挺拔的青年，一个十分标志的、拥有力量的成年男性——不是他太瘦小，而是盖侬太强壮，太高大了。体型的悬殊从来都象征着力量差，这样的对比下，林克显得极轻盈。这个男人一只手就能握住林克大半的腰，被肌肉与软骨保护着的脖颈在加农面前像是脆弱的花茎，要令其两眼上翻陷入窒息是轻而易举。加农会那么做的，但不是现在。

对加农来说，林克只是森林里窜来的一条小毒蛇；现在名为驱魔之剑的毒牙已经被他拔去了，弃置在林克捞不到的地方。加农是已然胜利的英雄，是赢过神的拉奥孔，是新世界的王，是……

林克起不来。他的挣扎撼动不了那大手，就像他被钉死在了加农想要的任何地方。他被迫跪着，加农摁着他的双手反剪于腰后，让林克只能用额头抵着硬冷的地面。他咬着牙从金发中投去锋利的目光，暗色本该让那抹蓝显出凶狠，但喘息和伤口暴露出他在逞强。他已经体力透支，但不想认输。所有人都把力量交给了林克，他还很担心塞尔达。只要一个机会。只要一个就够。

他正被抚摸，迫使他将注意集中回自己。粗糙的、黝黑的，抚着细腻的、洁白的，让它有些变形。不像小精灵亲昵地蹭过林克的睡颜，这是压制性的、强迫的、彻底的、粗暴的，而且——奇怪的。它的路径总是贴合着每一寸属于内侧的肌肤，往林克自己也不怎么碰的隐秘之处去。他不明白为什么要摸那里。那是上厕所的地方。这让他脸红而有点恼怒，他出声阻止，随后被那手指的开拓带来的膝间发软打断。

林克不知道人类下面都是什么样子的，他从没看过。当加农玩弄他，一边拨开嫩肉一边恶劣地描述，他也想象不出是怎么了。他感到痛与奇怪、也感到黏糊糊的湿润。他觉得那是血，但狼狈地越过自己身下的空间望去时、却没有瞥见红色。他不明白那液体是哪里来的。

林克不明白兄弟，不明白婚姻，同样也不明白性。他以为这是某种羞辱、某种特别的攻击，或者夺取三角之力的某种仪式——既然是来自他的敌人，那就抵抗它、逆反它。无论是要他感到痛苦还是恐惧，要他配合还是屈服，他就不——只是事情变得越来越无法理解，他开始不知道怎样是对的。

林克听到加农笑他。他不懂。他不懂加农压在他耳边说的那些、他甚至从没听过的词语到底是什么意思，也不懂到底有什么好笑的。他不喜欢被敌人笑，也不喜欢一无所知的感觉——就像不喜欢每个人都说他是小孩，说他没有个勇者的样子。

他感觉他正被打开。他甚至不明白下面可以被打开。他不明白抵在自己后面的那个、热热的硬硬的是什么东西，也不明白自己怎么了。他就是不明白。

也许并不是他感到过的最痛的一次，但是绝对是最怪异的。林克不禁漏出一些呻吟，生理性的泪水在眼眶打转，英气的面庞仍无顺从的意思，如此显出凄美。他喘息着，听到加农满足的叹息，却没想到这只是开始。林克的头也被摁住，这样加农就能在他体内尽情地撞，而他逃不了分毫，哪怕只是曲着膝盖往前躲闪。  
加农开始有规律地抽送，即便是缓慢地碾压，对林克而言也太过刺激了。他从没想过加农还要让一个那么大的东西在他体内动。他颤抖着撑不住腰，肩膀和胸口伏到了地上，而臀部还被迫着撅起。只是承受这一切就让林克无法思考，所以当加农变得更快更狠时，他无意识地随着律动一下下呜咽着，连津液都顾不及咽下——如果他能分心看一眼自己的那个，便会发现它也已经抬头。但他错过了。他只觉得难以形容的奇怪。他不明白。

……

体力流失——从搏命反抗，到不愿依靠加农来维持姿势而倔强地撑住，渐渐到脱力瘫软，到任人摆布，这变化不是林克自愿的。  
这奇怪的事情持续了很久。林克记不清有多久了。他在恍惚中半瞌着眼，甚至没有力气将酸痛的腿根合上，脸上和嘴里都被浇过那绝不是牛奶的白色，衣物的缺损更加严重，身上也没有什么干净的地方。他似乎也被弄出来过什么东西，但他没法确认。他只记得那时候很舒服。很奇怪。

加农没有再摁着他，林克不知道他在做什么。也许林克久等的机会来了，但他记不起来了。他只觉得非常困。

德库树是每个科奇利人的父亲，林克看着他死。他是从那个时候开始长大的。  
是加农教会他什么是死。现在，加农正教会他什么是性。  
如果这就是成为大人的代价，那他……

头微微歪向一侧——金发的青年以可爱的姿态睡去了。


End file.
